


Indulgence

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Food, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato shares lunch with Syo. Masato x Syo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

“Natsuki is at it again!” Syo grumbled as he slumped onto a red checkered picnic blanket.  
“I see. Well, even Shinomiya san wouldn’t be able to find you easily here,” Masato remarked, gesturing to their surroundings with his hand. The pair was in some part of Saotome’s garden, basically a maze of various flowers and the wildlife they attract. It was definitely a good distraction for the tallest Starish member. A low rumble came from Syo’s stomach and his face grew pink as he defensively placed a hand over it.   
“It seems that you are hungry,” the pianist stated plainly, producing a box.   
“Haha, yeah even after that sample of Natsuki’s experiment today! Thanks for inviting me to lunch,” the blonde responded, waving his cellphone with Masato’s opened message in gratitude.  
“I made Croque Monsiuer today, nothing fancy.” 

“Croque—wha? Sounds fancy to me,” the violinist responded, reaching over to grab a sandwich. 

He took one big bite and his face lit up immediately. After that first bite, the other much smaller, (possibly in some vain attempt to savor the experience) but quick bites seemed to come naturally. Masato couldn’t help but smile at Syo’s enthusiasm. The smile drooped a little as he observed the mess the blonde made around his mouth. Syo is quite a messy eater. Or was it simply because he was just that hungry or enjoyed the food that much? The violinist must have felt Masato staring because he stopped mid bite and smiled sheepishly as he swiped his mouth with the back of his hand.   
At the sight, the heir felt heat rise to his face. It was unexpectedly cute…  
…..Cute? Wait! 

Tch. Damn. Can’t take that thought back. But still, it was his honest opinion.  
“Thanks a lot! It was really, really good!”   
The blue haired male’s face grew even hotter. He turned his face to the side in a futile attempt to hide it. However the compliments kept coming.  
“A-Ano …”He tried to cut in and wave it all off modestly.   
“It has such a fancy name but it’s actually simple… but it is just so satisfying and—“   
Syo stopped abruptly, leaning forward with wide eyes as if he realized something. The Hijirikawa heir reflexively backed up, defensively raising a fist to his chest.   
“What is it?”   
The blonde backed away and looked away from Masato bashfully. After what seemed relatively like an eternity to them, Syo mumbles a sort of apology. The pianist squinted his eyes and raised an eyebrow in response provoking his shorter companion to speak up. This time, Masato heard his apology clearly, but he obviously wasn’t done yet.  
“I-It’s just…. Me eating… but you haven’t…”   
Watching Syo fidgeting and nervously stuttering somehow eased the pianist’s anxiety. He didn’t just feel more confident but he felt something like power rush through him. Momentarily, something of a sinister smile crept onto his face and a hint of mischief briefly flashed in his eyes as his mouth curved upward.   
“It’s alright. I’m not very hungry right now. So it’s ok if you eat more,”   
“Eh? Don’t mind if I do!” Syo exclaimed grabbing another sandwich. 

Masato watched as Syo continued his effort. Even though the hat-lover was eating as excitedly before, he appeared to be a bit more cautious and… conscious. For some reason this gave the darker haired male satisfaction. Syo snuck a glance at Masato as he chewed, to which the pianist responded by pulling out a thermos and pouring two cups of tea. The blonde stopped eating momentarily to take a large gulp of tea. The beauty-marked Starish member sipped his tea sophisticatedly.  
“I also made these,” Masato reveals another container and offers it to Syo.  
“Ehhh… Wow… wait, what are these?” The short Starish member inquired holding up a popsicle-shaped object.   
“They are called lady fingers.”   
“Lady…. Fingers?” Syo repeats slowly and awkwardly as he takes a bite, “Oh!”  
After the first bite the violinist continued in the pace he was eating at before. He was less wary, not even carrying about all the crumbs and food dropping everywhere. The heir stopped sipping his tea, his eyes focused on all the falling particles of sponge biscuit and sugar.   
“You’re really a messy eater,” Masato muttered, reaching over to brush some sugar from one corner of the shorter male’s mouth.   
Syo looked at him with confusion. But the pianist only continued to inspect his face. His hand traveled from the corner of his mouth and to the blonde’s collar.   
“I missed a spot,” he whispered, pulling his companion towards him and leaning over to lick some crumbs that stuck on the shorter male’s chin. As he licked the confection, he looked up to see the expression on Syo’s face. He was shocked and paralyzed. Taking advantage of it, Masato planted a kiss onto Syo’s lips. He used his tongue to open up Syo’s mouth a little and probe inside his mouth. Soon, he felt his companion’s eyes close as he reciprocated.   
Masato stopped suddenly and pulled away to look at a panting Syo.   
“Actually, I think I’m hungry now,” Masato says with a smirk.   
He leaned in to kiss the violinist deeply, eliciting a moan as he ground his hips against the blonde. 

A/N: It is done! This is for a special someone who still has a Masato boner and kinda challenged me. So it is Syo x Masa and Masa tops. Based this on their food friendship. I also avoided Masa referring to Syo because Idk? Like I think the most natural sounding thing has to be Syo kun because I feel like everyone is just not that formal with Syo at all. Anyways hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
